You Have Family
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: What happens when Tony thinks he's lost everything? What happens when he tries to end it and is found just in time? what happens when the avengers meet a small boy at the hospital that Clint later adopts to be his nephew?
1. Goodbye world

Tony stood and looked at letter tears threataning to fall. But he wouldn't let them. Rhody had been killed in action and Pepper had left him to be with Rhody's family. She had forced Tony to stay away and even banned Tony from the funeral declaing that he didn't deserve to go. That it was his fault Rhody was dead. Suddenly those words floated into his head again. _'Big man in a suit. Take that away and what are you?'_. "I'm nothing," Tony whispered as he crumpled up the letter. Tony's hand shook as he took his pen in his hand and wrote a letter. Then he turned to JARVIS. "JARVIS. Power down," Tony said.  
"Very good sir," JARVIS said and soon he had powered down. Tony took the letter and put it in his trouser pocket slightly poking out. He grabbed a cabble from a work bench and tied it to one of the bars on the roof of his work shop. Then he tied it around his neck and kicked away the chair.  
"JARVIS?" Bruce asked. All the Avengers were sitting in the living room waiting for Tony or movie night. When there was no answer Bruce frowned. "JARVIS?" he asked again. By this point they had began to panic. "JARVIS aswer me!" Bruce shouted panicked. Still no answer. Bruce looked at the other Avengers with wide eyes. They all ran down the stairs to Tony's workshop. The door was jammed so Thor smashed the glass windows on one side. They all stumbled in and Natasha screamed. Everyone turned to see a lifeless Tony swinging in the air tied by the throat. Bruce ran forward and put the fallen chair under Tony's limp legs. "GET ME SOME WIRE CUTTERS!" Bruce cried. Clint ran forward with a pair and Bruce but through the cable holding Tony. But Tony wasn't breathing and he had no pulse. Bruce ripped open Tony's shirt and saw the soft glow of the arc reacter. Well at least that was still working. Bruce started CPR on his friend. It didn't look good. After five minutes Tony was still un-responsive. Bruce sat back and let the tears fall down his face as he looked at his lifeless friend lying on the floor of his work shop, when suddenly Tony gave a shuddering breath. Everyone sighed in realif. "Some one call an ambulance," Bruce said. Natasha nodded and got out her phone while Bruce checked Tony's pulse. "Why Tony?" he whispered to himself.  
"What's that?" Steve asked pointing to the envelope pointing out off Tony's jeans pocket. Bruce took it out.  
"It's a letter," Bruce said.  
"THE AMBULANCE IS ON IT'S WAY!" Natasha yelled.

Soon the Avengers were gathered in a privit hospital room with Tony on life suport. Bruce took out the letter and looked a it. "Open it," Clint whispered. Bruce nodded and opened it.  
_To whomever is reading this,  
Well as you've got this I guess I'm dead. Which is what I'm looking for. Please just pass on a message for me? Tell Pepper I'm sorry I was such a screw up. I didn't mean to be such an ass and a fuck up. Tell her I still love her.  
Second of all, tell Nick Fury he sucks. But he's a good man. He just needs to show more comfort to himself and others.  
Tell JARVIS, Dummy and Butterfingers that I'll always miss them and I'll always love them.  
Tell Bruce I'm glad to have knowen him. He was my best friend. One of my only friends. It was good fun in the lab with you. I didn't feel so alone.  
Natasha. What can I say without you beating the crap outta my corpse? You are a good person never forget that. Don't push people away beacuse you deserve to have love just as anyone does. Don't dwell on the past and what those people took from you. Be the real Natasha. Not the Natasha who was taken from her home and forced to be an assasin.  
Thor, well I guess I just wanna say I still hate your brother he's a bag of crazy shit. But you are awesome and good in a fight. It's just a shame I found that out on our first meeting. And it was used against me. You did good. Keep trying to learn how to use the technology and find your woman. You diserve it.  
Clint, Tell her how you feel. You'll be supprised by the aswer. Never feel guilty about what Loki did it's not your fault. Phil would have been proud of you. He would have been proud of all of the Avengers.  
Steve, you were right. I do need to stop pretending to be a hero.  
I was never a hero. I know that now.  
Don't cry for me. Not like anyone will anyway. I'm with my mum, dad, Phil and Rhody now. I'm happy._

Yours

_Athony Edawrd Stark/Tony/Iron Man/Fuck up_

Everyone was opanly crying by now. Steve looked gulity as hell and looked like he wanted to rip himslef apart. "You are a hero Tony. What I said was wrong. I was wrong. You would have made your dad proud," Steve whispered.  
"We all need you Tony. We need our Iron Man," Bruce whispered.  
"We need our brother," Thor said. Suddenly Tony flat linned.  
"NO!" Bruce screamed and he, along with the other Avengers, was dragged out of the room. It took everything in him not to Hulk out. Soon they were allowed back into the room where Tony had been stabalised. Soon all of the Avengers were alseep.

Somehow the nature of Tony's condition had leaked out into the press. People were laying things outside the Avegers Tower. Steve went and collected all of the messges left. But by thhe affternoon more had been left. By the end of the week they well over one hundered messages from fans who wished to pay their respects.

One day a child from the hospital came in. He was an orphan and had been hit by a car. He had managed to sneak out of his room to get something from the gift shop for Tony. "My Aunt was killed in a terroist attack last year. I was almost killed but Iron man saved me and brought me to England. Both my parents were English as was my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben had been killed three years before we moved. Iron Man put me in an orphanage. But they aren't nice there. They treat me like a freak because of my. . . _powers_," the last part was whispered.  
"What powers?" Bruce asked.  
"I act like a spider," the child replied looking at the floor. Bruce frowned.  
"That's hardly freaky. I mean I turn into a green rage monster when I get angry," Bruce said. "How did you get hit by the car?" Bruce asked.  
"I was running," the child replied.  
"Running from what?" Bruce asked.  
"Running from the man who wants to take me away for testing. The orpahnage gave me over to him," the child replied.  
"What's your name?" Bruce asked.  
"Peter Parker," the child replied.  
"Do you know who we are?" Bruce asked. Peter nodded.  
"Your Bruce Banner, scientist, Docter of physics and the Hulk. He's Steve Rogers also known as Captain America and a war hero. He's Thor, he a god enough said. He's Cint Barton also known as Hawkeye, he has the persision with an arrow as a hawk does when hunting. She's Black Widow, mater assasin and good friend of Clint and also works for Stark Indestries under cover. And he's Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man and my rescuer." Little Peter replied. "I love Iron Man. But I love Tony Stark to," Peter said.  
"Peter how old are you?" Steve asked.  
"Six and a half," Peter replied.  
"Well that's not right," Bruce muttered.  
"No it's not," said Clint leaving. Clint did not return until the next day. When he returned Peter wasn't there. "Where's Peter?" he asked.  
"The nurses forced him back to his room," relpied Burce. "And none of us are allowed to see him," he added.  
"Well they can't stop his Uncle can they?" Clint asked.


	2. Waking up

_"Well they can't stop his Uncle can they?" Clint asked._

"Wait. . . what?" Bruce asked.  
"I adopted Peter as my nephew. I think it might help his healing time and. . . Tony's," Clint said looking sadly at his friend who was still unresponisve to anything and everything. Luckily the arc reactor was still working aswell.  
"You do know after both are healed you can't just give him back right? or when you get bored of him," Bruce said.  
"Of course I do. And I don't intened on giving him back. I intened to look after him and then when he's older I intened to train him. If he want's to," Clint added.  
"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.  
"Remember what he told us about his powers?" Clint answered with quiestion.  
"Oh yes," Bruce said. "That could be a good thing," he added. Clint nodded and left the room only to return ten minutes later with a smiling Peter.  
"Hay Peter," Natasha smiled.  
"Hi," Peter said holding Clint's hand. "How is he?" Peter asked looking at Tony.  
"Well he hasn't flat lined again. But he's still unresponisve," Bruce replied sadly looking at Tony and holding his hand. It didn't feel right seeing Tony like this. Everyone was used to him bouncing around full of energy and being annoying. Even after almost dying in their first battle against Loki. But this wans't Tony. This person who looked like Tony was too quite and too still and too cold. Peter let go of Clint's hand and walked over to the bed where Tony was lying.  
"Hi Tony. I don't know if you remember me. But you saved my life last year from a terroist attack. The attack killed the last of my family and you saved me. You then gave me to an orphanage and you kept trying to find out stuff about me but the orphanage refused to let you. But you sent me cards and presants on Christmas, not that I was allowed it but it was a nice thought. Clint's adopted me now. He adopted me as a nephew. I hope you will get better so you can be my uncle too. Just like Clint and Bruce and Steve and Thor and Phil. Cause you wont be an Aunt like Natasha and Maria 'casue there girls and your not," Peter said. Everyone watched Peter silently as he spoke to Tony. "You know your my faviorite super hero? I wanna be just like you. But not just like Iron Man. Like the real Tony Stark, the genius and the best friend anyone could ask for," Peter said. All of a sudden Tony's hand twitched in Bruce's hand. Bruce gasped and looked at the hand.  
"Tony if you can hear me squeze my hand again," Bruce said. Tony's hand squeezed Bruce's again, it was weak but it was there.  
"He can hear us!" Bruce cheered. "Oh Tony please wake up we miss you," Bruce begged. "I want my sciance buddy back, my best friend back." Bruce said tears welling up in his eyes.  
"I want my drinking buddy back," Natasha said.  
"I want my gaming buddy back," Clint said.  
"I wish to have my teacher back and my brother. Tony that is not Loki," Thor added.  
"I want my Godson back," Steve said and everyone looked at him confused. "I did some digging and found out Howard named me Tony's godfather. Even though everyone thought I was dead he belived in me and now I belive in Tony. I was wrong with what I said when we first met. I was just angry I guess that I had lost my best friend and there was Tony the child of said friend." Steve said. Everyone nodded and Tony coughed.  
"Tony are you OK?" Bruce asked. Tony's other hand came up to try and knock the oxygen tube out of his mouth. "NURSE!" Bruce bellowed. Soon the Avengers were shoved out of the room again along with little Peter. But soon they were allowed back in to see Tony awake and sitting up in the hospital bed.  
"TONY!" everyone cheered. Tony smiled but it looked tight and sad.  
"Are you OK Tony?" Bruce asked. Tony beconked Bruce over and spoke to him.  
"Water," he rasped. Bruce nodded and passed Tony some water.  
"Slowly," Bruce said as he held the glass for Tony to drink from.  
"Thank you," Tony rasped when he had finished.  
"Thats OK Tony," Bruce smiled.  
"No I mean thank you for everything," Tony smiled, "Once was up there I wanted to get down but I couldn't." He said as he lifted his hand to his neck.  
"It's OK Tony," Bruce whispered.  
"Mr Stark?" a small voice asked causing everyone to turn to Peter who gluped slightly but it shocked everyone when Tony smiled.  
"Peter," he rasped and monitered the boy over. "What are you doing here?" Tony asked as Bruce hoisted the small boy onto the bed with Tony.  
"I got hit by a car," Peter muttered. Tony's brow furrowed.  
"Your lying," Tony said. Peter's eyes filled with tears and Tony pulled him into a hug. "What happned Peter?" Tony asked.  
"They pushed me down the stairs when I accedently shot webs at one of the kids," Peter whispered.  
"That's not the first time is it?" Tony asked tears in his eyes and Peter shock his head.  
"Almost every day they'd hurt me," Peter confessed.  
"Is that why they never let me see you?" Tony asked and Peter nodded.  
"Well he's never going back," Clint said. "He's my nephew by adoption now," he added.  
"And I'll be looking after Tony." Steve said. "I missed out on most of your life when I sould have been there so now I'm going to make it up to you," he said. Tony's brows furrowed.  
"Is it true? about you being my Godfather?" Tony asked.  
"Yes Tony," Steve said. "I'm the only Godparent alive," Steve mutterd.  
"Peggy was my godmother right?" Tony asked and Steve nodded. "She died a week after I was born. I had already been chirstanded though," Tony said nodding.  
"Yeah well you'll have to excuse me if I start trreating you like a child," Steve said smiling slightly.  
"I'd like that acctually. I didn't have much of a child hood," Tony admitted.  
"Well you have a large family to look after you know Tony," Peter smiled. Tony smiled too.  
"That we do. That we do," Tony agreed.


	3. Going Home

Tony was soon putting up a fuss in the hospital. In truth he had a fear of hospitals but he'd never admit that. Although he had a privet room it was still noisey and cold. The bed was also small and uncomfortable. The food was also foul. What were the hospitals spending his money on when he gave it too them after his charity events. Soon Tony was allowed to go home. "Thank God," he sighed when the docters told him.  
"But a docter will be comming to your house everyother day to check up on you as well as a therapist," the docter said and Tony glared at him.  
"No," Tony said.  
"I'm sorry Mr Stark but it is not up for disgussion," the docter replied frowning at Tony.  
"NO! NO! NO!" Tony shouted ripping the IV out of his hand in the process and causing his heart moniter to go into over drive.  
"MR STARK CALM DOWN!" the docter shouted.  
"NO!" Tony screamed and convulsed on the bed and screamed in agony and angwish.  
"TONY!" Steve cried as he walked into the room.  
"Steve," Tony cried which caused Steve to run forward and pull Tony into a hug. "They think I'm mad Steve," Tony whispered.  
"Well after a tantrom like that I'm not supprised." Steve said.  
"No I mean they think I'm crazy," Tony amended. Steve's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Why would they think that Tony?" Steve asked gentely.  
"They want me to see a shrink," Tony replied.  
"I don't understand that term," Steve sighed.  
"We would like Mr Stark to see a theropist," the docter replied.  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
"His mind is unstable at presant and we would like him to see a theropist so that he does not try and do what he did again." The docter replied.  
"If you make me see the damn theropist I bloody well will!" Tony screamed and tears started to fall down his cheecks. Steve pulled Tony back into his chest and strocked his back.  
"Shhh Tony shh," he soothed. Soon Tony's eyes had closed and he was sleeping peacfully in Steve's arms.

Steve smiled to himself when he realised he was treating Tony like he was a toddler and Tony didn't seem to care. "Right come on Tony bath time," Steve said.  
"OK Steve," Tony said as he tried to get up only to have his legs to give out from under him. Stev caught him and swung him onto his hip.  
"I think your legs are a bit week at the moment," Steve chuckled and Tony pouted. Steve sat Tony on the closed lid of the hospital toilet in Tony's privet room. "Arms up," Steve said.  
"I can undress myself," Tony scowled but lifted his arms non the less.  
"I know you can Tony," Steve chuckled as he pulled off Tony's pyjama bottomes and left to room to let Tony do the rest. Five minutes later Steve was getting worried so he knocked on the door. "Tony are you OK?" he asked.  
"Help," a voice whimpered. Steve threw the door open to find Tony sprawled out on the floor and blood trickeling down his face.  
"Tony what happened?" Steve asked running over to Tony and helping him sit up.  
"I stood up to get in the bath and my legs gave out again. My head skimmed the bath," Tony replied. Steve pulled Tony to his chest and lifted him up and placed him carefully in the bath. Luckly the bubbles Steve had put in covered anything Tony would not want on show. Steve gently cleaned the small cut on Tony's head and kissed it after. Tony looked at Steve and smiled. Steve smiled as well and helped Tony bath himself. Steve draned the water after sitting Tony on the side of the bath. Steve then wrapped Tony up in a towl and dried him off. "I'll be back in a moment," Steve said and left the room. He returned with some clothes for Tony.  
"Thank you Steve," Tony said as Steve helped Tony to get dressed.  
"It's no problem Tony," Steve smiled and he pulled Tony's t-shirt over Tony's head.  
"But you could be doing something so much better then helping me," Tony said. "That's what dad always said," Tony whispered.  
"What?" Steve asked shocked at this revelation.  
"Nothing," Tony replied quickely and refused to look Steve in the eye.  
"Tony look at me," Steve said softly and when Tony didn't Steve did something he ever thought he would ever do when it came to Tony Stark. Or any full grown male for that matter. "Tony baby look at me. I'm not mad look at me baby," Steve whispered and Tony did.  
"Mum used to say that to me when I refused to talk to her," Tony whispered and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. Steve smiled too and put some socks on Tony's feet. He felt Tony stiffen as Steve's finger crossed over the sole and Steve looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Then he smirked and Tony gulped which caused the former to smirk widley. "Please don't," Tony whispered but Steve ignored him and started to tickled his feet causing Tony to squeal, giggle and laugh all in one which in turn made Steve laugh also. He soon realsied he liked the sound of Tony's laughter and wished to hear it more often. Soon Steve stoped to let Tony breath. "Unfair!" Tony managed to whine whilst trying to glare at Steve.  
"Sorry Tony I couldn't resist," Steve chuckled. Tony just pouted and Steve picked him up and sat him on his hip. "So what do you want to do when we get home?" Steve asked as he sat the still pouting Tony on the hospital bed so Steve could help Tony put his shoes on.  
"Dunno. Has Peter got his own room yet?" Tony asked as Steve walked over to the hospital door.  
"No he's sharing with Clint at the momet," Steve replied as he walked out of the door only to retrun seconds later with a wheelchair.  
"Oh hell no," Tony said when he spotted it.  
"They wont let me take you unless you're in one," Steve explained and lifeted Tony into it.  
"This is so fucking embarrasing," Tony muttered.


	4. Home

Soon Steve had pushed Tony out into the day light. "Can I get out now?" Tony begged.  
"When you're in the van yes," Steve replied.  
"Van?" Tony asked.  
"You'll see," Steve smiled. And see he did. In the car park was a rock-star type van with all the seats and such. The van was decorated with everything about the avengers, (E.G the avengers colours and logo's).  
"Wow," Tony smiled.  
"Wow indeed. It took me six months to finish that," Steve said smiling.  
"You painted that?" Tony asked in awe.  
"Oh yeah. Sometimes I had help," Steve admitted.  
"I think it's awesome," Tony smiled, which made Steve smile as well becuase his God son was happy. The slidding door was opened and a smiling Peter was revealed.  
"Come on you two were gunna be late!" he called. Steve chuckled and let Tony get into the van and ran back towards the hospital to give back the wheelchair.

When Tony climbed into the van he saw all the Avengers. Natasha was in teh driving seat and Clint was next to her. The seats in the back were set out in a cyricle like in a limo. Thor was behinde Natasha, next to him was Bruce (going clockwise only the left side has a door in the side of the back of the van) next to Bruce was Peter and then Tony himslef. Steve climbed in seconds later and sat next to Tony. "Well what do you think?" Thor asked gestiring to the inside of the van which was all of their colours again, with tainted windows and leavers which made the seats into that like a car. The seats also reclined so you could sleep comfortably if you wished to and their was a sun roof thing in the top.  
"I love it," Tony smiled.  
"Well good because Happy Birthday Tony," everyone cheered.  
"But it's not my birthday for another month," Tony said confused.  
"Acctually it's tomorrow and this is one of your presants. It's from all of us," Steve said smiling.  
"Really?" Tony asked.  
"Oh yeah and Bruce wired JARVIS into it aswell," Peter added.  
"JARVIS is it really my birthday tomorrow?" Tony asked.  
"It is Sir and may I say. . . welcome back DUM-E and Butterfingers have missed you also," JARVIS said.  
"Thanks JARVIS and tell my babies daddy's comming home," Tony smiled.  
"Will do sir," JARVIS replied and then he went quite.

Soon they arrived back at the Avengers Tower and Tony stiffened sligtly. Steve saw and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked over at his Godfather and Steve smiled a soothing smile. "You're going to be OK Tony," Steve whispered and Tony nodded smiling as well. It was going to take a while but Tony would get there.


	5. Nightmares, shocks and babies

The next morning Tony woke smiling. He was home and it as nice. He then frowned when he realised it was_ before eleven o'clock_. Tony groaned and rolled himself out of bed and into the shower for a wash. He was pleased his legs would take his weight now. Once his shower was done he got dressed and strolled into the kitchen to find the other Avengers already in there. "Do you guys ever sleep?" Tony asked eyeing them. They all jumped of course making Tony laugh slightly.  
"Not funny Stark!" Clint snapped. Tony flinched and pulled his hands to his chest.  
"Sorry," Tony mummbled and looked at the floor.  
"Come here Tony," Steve said causing Tony to look up and see his Godfathers ams open for him. Tony smiled and placed himself in Steve's arms. "Clint hasn't had his coffee this morning," Steve whispered. Tony nodded and yawned.  
"Why am I awake?" Tony asked as he plonked himslef into a chair at the table.  
"Cause you missed us so much in your sleep," Peter said as he shoveled a large forkful of pancake in his mouth and swollowed.  
"Lovely Pete," Tony said scrunching up his nose.  
"Sorry Tony," Peter said smiling. Tony smiled aswell and threw a raspberry at the boy. "HAY!" Peter giggled and threw a strawberry at Tony.  
"Boys thats enough," Steve said as he passed out coffee to most of the adults in the room.  
"Sorry Steve," Tony and Peter said at the same time and then grinned at each other.

After breakfast Tony sat in the livingroom in-front of the TV with the others. For lunch they had sandwhiches and crisps. After that Natasha, Clint, Thor and Peter went to train in the gym. Bruce went to the lab, Steve was cleaning the kitchen and Tony was once again in-front of the TV. Soon he began to feel tired and his eyes dropped. He lay down and soon fell asleep.  
Once Steve had finished cleaning the kitchen he desided to join his Godson only to find him fast asleep on the sofa. "Oh Tony," he sighed with a smile on his face. "Come on," Steve muttered and picked the man up and took him to his room.

An hour into sleeping Tony began to toss and turn. Sweat beaded on his forhead and he frowned, his breathing eccelertaed and his hands clenched. Soon he shot up and curled up in the corner of the bed with his hands over his ears and his eyes screwed shut.  
Meanwhile down stairs Steve was helping Bruce with dinner when JARVIS's voice rang out. "Sir Mr Stark seems to be in a great deal of distress."  
"I'm on it," Steve said and rushed up to Tony's room. When he saw the way Tony was curled up Steve panicked. He ran to the bed and grabbed Tony's wrists. "Tony? Tony? Tony whats wrong?" Steve asked. Tony gasped and looked at Steve. Imidiatly Tony calmed down.  
"Nothing. Just a bad dream," Tony replied.  
"Of what?" Steve asked. Tony sighed and desided he could trust his Godfather so desided to tell him.  
"I was back in the cave. I was being drowned to get me to do what they asked me to do. But it wasn't them doing it. It was dad,mum was there two looking at me with disapointed eyes. The team was there too, they were laughing and you sneered at me. Pepper was standing sneering beside a ghost of Rhodey. He said 'your the reason I'm dead Tony.' Then another ghost appered. It was Peter, but not how he is now. He said 'I'm dead because you couldn't save me. I hate you' and then to make it all the more worse. I heard a baby cry. My dad jerked my head to the side and I saw. . . I saw Obi holding a crying child and saying 'you'll never get this one back Tony.' and then he. . . he cut the baby's head off. The child was mine Steve. I think Pepper is pregnant and she's not going to tell me." Tony said looking at Steve.  
"It's OK Tony. It didn't happen. Your safe." Steve said and Tony nodded.

Later Steve called Pepper. _"Hello?"  
_"Pepper hay," Steve said.  
_"Steve hi w. . ."  
_"Are you pregnant?" Steve asked cutting Pepper off. There was a pause and then a sigh.  
_"How did you know?" _  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're not going to tell Tony that he has a child!" Steve said.  
_"No he doesn't! he doesn't deserve this child! I will not let him distory this like he has everything else! I will not let my child die beacuse of Tony! not like Rohdey!"  
_ "You know it wasn't Tony's fault Rhodey died Pepper! Did you know Tony tried to commit suiside beacuse of that? He would have done if we hadn't found that JARVIS had been switched off and that Bruce couldn't do CPR!" Steve screamed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT I ALMOST LOST Y GODSON!" there was another long pause.  
_"That's not my problem. The child is already born and Tony will have nothing to do in the childs life!" _with that the line went dead and Steve had a rising feeling of dread so contacted Director Fury.

A week later Steve, along with several S.H.I.E.L.D agents, was stood outside the falt Pepper was staying in. They had hacked into the security systems and what they had seen was not promising. Pepper was neglecting the child. "Miss Potts open the door!" Fury said. A baby's cries could be heard but no other sounds. Fury nodded and Steve broke down the door. Everyone ran in. The room was full of smoke from cigaretts lying in an overflowing ash tray from the man Pepper was staying with. There was empty takeaway boxes strewn all over the place. The place was a dump. The agents scowerd the building and Steve walked over to the cardbored box in the corner where he knew the baby was. Sure enough there was a tiny baby in nothing but an overflowing nappy and nothing else on. There were ciggaret burns covereing the tiny body and he was malnutrisioned. Steve picked up the child and wrapped it in a blanket. Just then the door slammed open and two drunk people stumbled into the room. One being Pepper. When she saw Steve she stopped giggling and turned an angry shade of red.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" the other agents ran in then and detanined both Pepper and the man.

Tony ran into the S.H.I.E.L.D base and demanded to see his child and his Godfather. An agent led Tony to the medical bay where he saw Steve giving Fury a staitment next to a baby's cot. Tony walked over numbly and looked inside. Tears pricked his eyes at he sight of the baby's ribs and the burn marks littering his body. Then Tony noticed the small tuft of brown hair on the baby's head. Tony sat in the chair next to the cot and fell asleep.  
He was soon woken however by a crying sound and people shouting. Tony looked up and saw his child being passed from person to person. Tony snatched his child into his arms and imidiatly the baby just went to whimpering. Tony saw his own eyes looking back at him. Tony smiled and then looked up at the nurses and docters. "What's it's name?" Tony asked as he still didn't even know the gender.  
"He doesn't have one. No one but Mr Rogers seemed to know he excisted." Once nurse replied.  
"Aparently he phoned Miss Potts when you had a dream about a baby who looked like you. She had to admit it and he informed S.H.I.E.L.D and so one so forth," she added. Tony nodded looking calm but inside he was fuming.  
"So can I name. . .him?" Tony asked in awe. He had a son.  
"Of course," the nurse smiled. Tony looked at the baby and smiled.  
"Sherlock. Sherlock Steve Bruce Clint Peter Phil James Stark," Tony said.  
"Fan of Sherlock Holmes?" the nurse asked with a raised eyebrow. Tony smiled.  
"My mother used to read them to me when I was little." Tony replied.  
"Godparents?" she asked and Tony sat to think.  
"Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanhov. But only if they wanna," Tony replied.  
"Well why don't you go and ask them. The little one is free to go as long as you keep an eye on him," the nurse said gesturing to the newborn who was curled up in Tony's arms. Tony nodded and left to find the before mentioned people. He found everyone in the confrence room.  
"Hi everyone," Tony said smiling and they all looked at him.  
"What's it's name?" Clint asked gesturing to the now sleeping baby in Tony's arms.  
"_His _name is Sherlock Steve Bruce Clint Peter Phil James Stark," Tony replied. "Natasha Bruce I'd like you to be Godparents," Tony added.


	6. shopping disaster

Bruce and Natasha looked at Tony like he had grown a second head. "Pardon?" Bruce asked his eyes wide.  
"I. Want. You. To. Be. Sherlock's. Godparents," Tony said, as if trying to explain something to a small child.  
"Why us?" Natasha asked. Tony shrugged and smiled as Sherlock opened his eyes and whimpered.  
"You hungry champ?" Tony asked and Sherlock lifted his hand to his face and sucked on his hand while still looking at Tony. Tony chuckled and pulled out a bottle fulled with milk from the bag the nurses had given him. He saw Steve boliling some water and he smiled. "You'll be fall soon champ," Tony smiled as he rocked the little boy who just continued staring at him with wide brown eyes. True to his word soon the bottle was ready to use and Tony placed the teat into the baby's mouth who drank greedily. When the bottle was empty Tony threw a blanket over his shoulder and burped him. Sherlock yawned and closed his small fist over Tony's finger and fell asleep again. Tony smiled and rocked his baby boy. "We need to go shopping for him," he said suddenly as he looked up at the team.  
"Of course we do. No one has any dipers and he need's clothes," Bruce chuckled.  
"Well I have some old baby clothes that Phil kept for some reason," Clint said distractidly.  
"I thought you were eight when Phil found you," Steve said with wide eyes.  
"I was. One of my missions I had to go on, my target was a nurse maid. I had to work with her to find the best time to kill her. I had to look after Phil nephew for it and I kept some of the clothes I brought," Clint said shrugging. "They'll do for now anyway," he added. Tony nodded and followed Clint to his room at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Clint pulled out some baby grows, onsie's, trousers, t-shirts, jackets, a onesie coat with a hood and mittens. Tony smiled and then spotted some cloth dipers.  
"Can I use some of them until I can get some disposable ones?" Tony asked and Clint nodded passing Tony one. Clint showed Tony how to dress the little one and then they both went back to the meeting room.

Later it found Tony running from the press laden with bags and pushing a newly perchsed pram. "HAPPY HELP!" he yelled as he neared the limo. Happy took the bags and buckled up the baby car-seat. Tony climbed in and sighed in relif as he secured Sherlock into his seat and Happy put the bags and pram in the boot of the limo. Tony was safe in the limo as it had tinted windows and everyone knew not to try and get on the bad side of Tony Starks's driver. Tony smiled as Sherlock looked up at him kicking his little legs and smiling. Tony gasped because that was the first time he smiled and he stored it in his mind to write into the baby book he had just purchesed. "You OK champ?" Tony asked as he tickled his sons tummy. Sherlock gurgled and yawned soon falling asleep again. Tony chuckled and fell asleep too.

Steve sighed when Happy brought up all the bags and said both the baby and Tony had fallen asleep in the limo on the way home after being chased out of the mall by the press. Steve and Bruce went down stairs and cuckled at the sight. Bruce acctually snapped a picture on his phone before picking up Sherlock and Steve picked up Tony. "Like father like son," Steve smiled.


	7. The end

"SHERLOCK STARK COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tony shouted as he chased the naked giggleing three year old around the tower.  
"No daddy no," the boy giggled. Tony had to laugh as well but soon grabbed the wayword three year old.  
"Gotta now time for a bath!" Tony declared.  
"NO! NO BATH NO BATH!" Sherlock cried out.  
"Daddy will get in it too hows that?" Tony asked.  
"OK," the little boy smiled.  
"Tony where are you going?" Steve called.  
"Oh Godfather dear. Me and Sherlock are going to have a bath. Aren't we champ?" Tony asked the little boy.  
"Yeah yeah!" the boy smiled.  
"OK but be quick. We have to pick Peter up from practice in half an hour," Steve said.  
"Remind me how we were the only two who ended up not on a mission?" Tony asked as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"Fury wouldn't take care of both Peter and Sherlock and someone needed to take care of you," Steve replied with a smile on his face.  
"Gee thanks," Tony said as he placed his son into the bath and stripped down as well.

Later that month everyone was back and everything was back to normal. Everyone joked and had a laugh and not one person was mad, angry or sad. And looking at the weird disfunctional family no one would guess that a few years ago they almost lost a family member when life became just too much. And whenever anyone asks, they all answer with the same words, "You have family. You just need to find it in the right people,".


End file.
